Gleeful Moments
by bballgirl22
Summary: For WMHSCheerioBrittany. SHe requested five oneshots, so here they all are. PLease R&R!


**Gleeful Moments**

**A/N: WMHSCheerioBrittany requested five one-shots from my Big Time 100 story about different couples, so I'm going to put them all in this one one-shot that I'll break up into five parts. I called it Gleeful Moments because her profile picture is from Glee. Hope you like it!**

**Logan/Camille-Vacation**

**Carlos/Stephanie- Insanity**

**Kendall/Jo- Smile**

**Carlos/Jo- Rainbow**

**James/Camille- Seeking Solace**

**Vacation**

The Palm Woods school had just let out for summer vacation and the boys of Big Time Rush didn't they could get any happier. At least, three-fourths of them thought that. Logan Mitchell, the braniac of the boy band, couldn't be less enthused about it. Along with school getting out, Gustavo was giving them two weeks off from anything band-related.

Sure, usually he would be enthused by the fact of not having to listen to Gustavo scream for a whole fourteen, but usually, he had school to fall back on.

Now that he didn't have school or anything to do with the band or the hockey team he and the guys used to play on every summer in Minnesota, he was afraid he would turn into a nobody again. Sure, the guys would still be there, but he knew they would be distracted, what with Kendall and Jo, Carlos, Stephanie and his stunts, and James with tanning and half of the girls at the Palm Woods. All of that equaled major distraction.

But him? He had nothing to do. No girlfriend, no stunts, no time to tan or girls swooning all over him.

He sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom slowly after his friends. As he walked through the doorframe, he was stopped by a girl with brown curls.

"Hi, Logan," Camille smiled at him as she held a book in her hand that he recognized as Shakespeare's Macbeth. "I was wondering since you're not going to be too busy with your friends, if you wanted to hang out later?"

Logan looked at Camille in a shocked silence before finding his voice.

"Um, sure, Camille. That would be great," Logan said with a grin.

"Great, so I'll see you around five?" Camille asked. Logan nodded and Camille flashed him one more smile before walking away.

_Maybe this won't be such a bad vacation after all,_ Logan thought as he watched Camille walk away with Jo.

**Insanity**

Carlos Garcia didn't think he did any of his crazy stunts without at least an iota of insanity, but that was just him.

Stephanie King always thought everything through, but she also knew how to have fun.

Carlos was doing one of his insane stunts one day in the Palm Woods lobby. He was going to see if he could use his rocket skates to get across the lobby in one second flat, if anyone besides him though it was actually possible.

Unfortunately for Carlos, the day he decided to attempt to his stunt was the day of check-in at the Palm Woods. As he set up his skates and was ready to begin, a bunch of wannabe actresses and actors and singers walked through the front doors into the lobby, blocking his clear path across the lobby.

Suddenly, he laid eyes on a beautiful with long brown hair. As he was hypnotized by her beauty, his hand hit the button that launched his rocket skates and he shot across the lobby, taking out the exact girl he had been going gaga over moments before.

Maybe it was insane that Stephanie and Carlos were going out, but from that day on, even Stephanie did nothing without a notion of insanity thanks to Carlos.

**Smile**

Jo Taylor always loved to smile. She smiled in kindergarten when she was painting. She smiled at recess when she fell and skinned her knee, even though it hurt. She smiled after she said her lines in her fourth grade play. She smiled when she tried a new hair style in seventh grade. She smiled when she started wearing makeup for the first time in eighth grade. She smiled when she started high school in ninth grade. She smiled when she jammed her locker so badly, she didn't have her books for the entire day. She even smiled when she jammed her finger and broke her nose.

So, again, Jo Taylor loved to smile. She smiled when she had fantasies or daydreams. She smiled when she finally got her big break and moved to Los Angeles. She smiled when she met her new friends at the Palm Woods hotel. She smiled when the hotel manager didn't. She smiled when she got her first taste of California sun by the pool. She smiled when she was sweating so much that she and her friends spent five straight hours in the pool. She smiled when she booked her first major part as a lead character on New Town High. She smiled whenever she finished a book she had been reading.

Jo Taylor loved to smile. But the thing that made her smile most was the blond-haired, green-eyed boy named Kendall Knight.

**Rainbow**

Carlos Garcia was definitely without a sliver of doubt Jo Taylor's best guy friend. He always made her laugh with his crazy stunts. He also convinced her to go along with some of his crazy plans.

"_Please Jo?" Carlos had asked her again, this time with the puppy dog pout._

"_Fine, Carlos, just stop with the eyes," Jo grinned at his antics before gasping when he grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him at a very fast pace._

_Jo was glad she went running every morning or she was 100% positive that she wouldn't have been able to keep up with Carlos for the past hour. Yep, you heard it right. They had been running for the past. Well, Carlos had been running and pulling Jo along with him._

_Carlos was very determined to find the leprechaun or the pot of gold. Suddenly, as Jo was lost in her thoughts, she ran into Carlos, who had stopped suddenly._

"_It's gone," Carlos told her sadly. Jo looked at his sad face and almost cried at the sight of it. He seemed heartbroken._

"_Don't worry Carlos. Next time it appears, you can take Kendall, Logan, and James to help find it, too," she gave him a small smile. She smiled wider as his face lit up._

That was the time they had chased a rainbow.

**Seeking Solace**

Camille Sanders ran through the Palm Woods, her arm covering her face as she ran. She didn't want anyone to see her crying like this. She was running to the elevators so she could go to her apartment and cry in peace. Suddenly, she ran into something and let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry," she choked out between sobs. She tried to walk around the person, but strong arms kept her where she was.

"Camille? Why are you crying?" she heard James's voice ask her in concern. She removed her arm and found herself looking up into his worried brown eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It's stupid," Camille tried to get out of talking to him even though she knew it wouldn't work. James could be very persistent.

"No, Camille, if something made you cry like this for real, it matters," James told her softly, but sternly as he moved his arm around her waist. He led over to a bench by the elevators and motioned to her to sit down, which she did.

"Are you sure you want to waste time finding out what's making me cry?" Camille asked him one last time.

"It's not a waste of time. Now tell me," James prodded.

"Well, I was practicing for an audition I really want and I know I had a shot for in the lobby. Then, Jett came over to me and told me I was the worst actress ever and told me to go back Connecticut," Camille told James before she let out another sob.

"Camille, you're a great actress and you shouldn't listen to that jerk," James told her as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry it out. A few minutes later, she picked her head up and wiped her eyes.

"Really? You think so?" Camille asked him skeptically.

"I know so," James smiled at her as they stood up.

"Thank you, James," Camille grinned at him. "Want to help me rehearse?"

"I'd be honored," James replied as she led him away.

That was the day Camille had unintentionally sought solace from James Diamond.

**A/N: So, I hope you like them WMSHCheeriosBrittany. I don't really like the last two, but I hope you and everyone else does. Review!**


End file.
